


Wow, That's a Shocker

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Kinky, M/M, idk why im writing this, really gay, shock kink?, tyler and ethan are roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan borrows Mark's shock collar for a challenge video. Halfway through recording, Ethan has a hard on and Tyler's in the living room. Oh boy, what ever shall our blue boy do?





	Wow, That's a Shocker

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this drabble, I'm not that good at writing,

Ethan was an idiot.

He knew that already, of course, but that didn't change the fact that this was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

After failing a considerable amount of try not to laugh challenges on his channel, Ethan thought his fans deserved to see him raise the stakes a little bit. A shock collar seemed like a simple enough addition (though he'd never tried one on himself) and mark was happy enough to give it to him. Mark did warn him though, the buttons got stuck sometimes and if the collar was too tight, he could get stuck getting shocked every few seconds. Ethan just laughed it off, assuring mark that he was a 'Big Boy' now and didn't need to worry about it.

He was wrong.

It took 30 seconds to realize the collar was a little tight when he sat down to record. He didn't bother to check it though, too excited to start filming.

It took him 4 shocks to realize they didn't feel as bad as they should have.

It took five minutes into the video to realize he had a hard on and another ten seconds to realize the buttons were jammed.

Fuck.

He turned of the recording, his breathing quick and shallow as he tugged on the collar around his neck. It wouldn't budge. He cursed and stood up, looking threw his desk in search of scissors, a knife, nail clippers, anything that would get this stupid collar off. 

He stifled a moan as the shock collar went off again. Absentmindedly, his hand quickly went to the hard on in his pants, palming it gently though his jeans. His breath was shallow as it huffed out of clenched teeth, his face getting redder by the second. The collar went off again and he jumped., knocking into the table and sending his glass of water tumbling to the floor.

"FUCK," he yelled in frustration,"You've got to be kidding me."

"Ethan? You alright?" 

He froze as he heard Tyler call out out from the other room, whatever show that was playing on the TV paused. He heard Tyler's footsteps almost echo through the walls as he quickly thought up a shitty excuse.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine dude. I was just recording a video and my water knocked ove....." His voice trailed of as Tyler opened the door, peaking his head through the door way. 

Tyler eyes first travel to the cup on the floor, a tiny puddle surrounding it. Good, not much water was in there.

Then he looked up to Ethan's recording equipment and raised an eyebrow. Recording, huh? Then why wasn't it on.

Nothing prepared him for when he looked up at Ethan's face.

His (soft) brown hair was messy and tussled, his (beautiful) blue eyes wide. His face was red and so were his swollen lips, almost as if he'd just been biting them.

Tyler's eyes glanced down to the obvious bulge in Ethan's pants before flicking back up to the shock collar on his neck. He had his hands on it, pulling it down in an effort to take it off once again. Tyler cough awkwardly and elected to ignore the obvious predicament Ethan had gotten himself into. He shock his head and smiled, walking towards Ethan.

"You got it stuck, didn't you?" he said, reaching out to tug on the clasp on the front. Ethan breathed in sharply, struggling to find words.

"N-NO! I mean, no, of course not, i just.. uh... Just, ha ha, I uh.." He gulped as Tyler pulled on the collar again, praying Tyler could just take the stupid thing off and get this over with.

Seriously, what was more embarrassing than getting a hard on in front of your crush?

"Hold still, doofus," Tyler retorted, chuckling. "You really got yourself stuc-" he was cut off as the shock collar went off again and Ethan moaned.

Loudly.

"T-ty...." Ethan murmured, shutting his eyes. Fuck, what was he doing? Tyler was probably totally creeped out by him right now. Shit, what if he ruined their friendship? What if?

Tyler stopped for a few moments, his hands lingering against Ethan's throat. He slowly slid one hand down to Ethan's chest, pushing him up against the wall behind them. Ethan fit snugly between his legs, and from this distance their noses were just barely touching. 

"Tyler? What... What are you doing?" He asked, his hands finding themselves pressed against Tyler's hard chest. He shut his eyes, praying to god Tyler couldn't feel his hard on from how his thigh was diligently placed between Ethan's legs.

Tyler just smiled, leaning down to place a kiss against the smaller boys jaw. He relished in the noises the small boy was making as he used his thigh to press against him harder. Ethan's hands curled themselves into Tyler's hair, pulling him closer. Ethan felt like he would go crazy just from this, Tyler's breath against his neck and his thigh.

Tyler smirked and pressed on the collar, causing Ethan to jump and moan again. 

"You're just a kinky little shit, aren't you?" Tyler said gruffly, biting Ethans neck. Ethan replied by tugging on Tylers curly hair, closing his eyes tightly.

Maybe he wasn't that stupid.


End file.
